What's It Taste Like Anyway?
by dahmereatsrainbows
Summary: Wendy finds out that Bebe's a lesbian which causes her curiousity to get the best of her. Bendy fluff? (One Shot)


_**Hey, Guys. This is my first girl on girl fic. I hate Bebe, but I think she looks cute with Wendy. Either as friends or girlfriends. I got this fic from a scene in the movie 'After Sex' with Mila Kunis. So I hope you guys enjoy! Excuse any typos.**_

* * *

"So, you're a lesbian?" Wendy asked looking a bit quizzical. We were standing outside my dorm room getting ready to study for our latest mid term. As the two of us were talking on the way to the dormitories, the subject of sexuality came up of nowhere. Somehow, I accidently came out of the closet.

Well, to Wendy at least. Nearly everyone in South Park had known, and some people at the college we attend. Wendy seemed to be oblivious to all of it. "Yeah." I finally said.

My ebony haired friend's mouth opened wide as if she were at a loss of words. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Wow," she said. "Uh, how... how do you know? Have you _been_ with another..." She fumbled with her fingers. "Well, you know what I mean."

I laugh at her awkwardness. Hell, it's kind of cute. I run a hand through my golden curls. "There's been a few girls..." I divulge alternating my vision between the floor and her face.

_"Girls?"_ she repeats exaggerating the plural word. "How many?"

It's hard to contain my laughter as she flusters over my words. When did Wendy get so adorable all of a sudden? "Well, how many guys have _you_ been with?"

A blanket of pink formed all over her cheeks. She scoffed and snatched the keys that I had been twirling my fingers with to open the door to my dorm. I just stood in the hallway nibbling on my thumb nail as I heard Wendy take books out of her bag. Chuckling, I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry if I came off sounding like a dick." I said sitting down on the floor with my back to the lumpy bed the college gave me. Wendy turned around with her books to her chest.

"You weren't being a dick. I was the one that asked." she stated sitting next to me. I smiled at her and we cracked open our books. We have some stupid mid term in our English Lit class that I was not looking forward to.

About a half an hour in to our study session, Wendy closes her book and stares at me intently. "Yes?" I ask finally.

She puts her index finger to her lip unable to find her words again. "So what's it taste like anyway?"

"What?" I said looking back into my book.

Wendy shuffled next to me and cleared her throat. "Pussy?"

I sneaked a laugh which made Wendy seethe. "Did you just say pussy?"

The brunette blushed again and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed really loudly making her seem like a five year old. "It's not funny, Bebe! I'm just _curious_."

In an effort to make her squirm, I pointed at my legs and used my seductive Bebe voice. "Well, if you _really_ want to know..."

According to plan, Wendy turned bright red. "I don't want to know _that_ bad." I laugh at her discomfort and her attempts to regain her composure. "I mean, it's gotta have a taste, right?"

"I suppose." My brunette friend rolls her chocolate eyes and hits my arm. I flick her forehead to keep her at bay and, as always, it works.

"Bebe, don't be so pissy. I'm asking a simple question." She says rubbing her forehead. I keep my nose in my book, but I make a hand gesture letting her know that she can continue with her question.

Wendy clears her throat nervously. "Does it taste like chicken? Or potatoes?" I gawk at her and try to get her to stop, but Testaburger keeps going. "Does it taste like tuna?"

"Jesus, Wendy." I said placing my hand on her mouth.

"Well, it _smells_ like tuna." She says snatching my hand.

God, why does _my_ best friend have to be the weird one? Nobody gave me the third degree about my lesbianism in South Park. Well, except Kenny and Clyde since I've slept with the both of them. They got over it quickly, though. I guess those perverts thought they'd see some girl on girl action.

I turn back to Wendy. "It depends on the girl, okay. I guess its tastes a little salty."

_ "Salty." _Wendy repeats in a trance like fashion. I laugh and shove my curly hair out of my face.

"Yeah, it just," I bite my lip. "It tastes good. I like it." I grab the book that I've been trying to read in hope of getting some studying done.

The dark haired girl bites on her index finger and turns so she isn't facing me. She looks as if she's deep in thought trying to contemplate what she'll say next. Hopefully, it won't be something ridiculous, but knowing Wendy Testaburger, you can't be too sure.

Thankfully, she doesn't utter a word. I look up and see her mouth about to open. Fuck. I talked way too soon. "Well," she starts twirling her black locks. "What do I taste like?"

I look back at her thinking she's joking, but her face says otherwise. _She's fucking serious!_ Okay, I'll admit it, Wendy's fucking hot, but she's also my best friend. My _straight_ best friend. I could never try to get with her. And yet, here we were. Wendy Testaburger just asked me how her pussy tasted.

"Uh, I wouldn't know." I said avoiding eye contact. "Unless I..." Pointing at her crotch, she got the gist of what I was saying. Wendy didn't squirm like before.

"Alright." she said. "Totally not gay. Just curious." I can't believe her. She's really hell bent on this thing.

Cautiously, I cast my book aside and stare dead in her eyes. "Okay, open your legs." She complies and spreads her legs. Lucky for me, she was wearing a skirt. I rubbed her leg and brought my fingers up and up past her thighs and grazed her crotch area.

Wendy gasped sharply at the sudden touch. _Oh, she's getting aroused? Just watch me work my magic, Testaburger._ I insert one of my fingers inside her and she grabs my free hand by the wrist in pleasure. Her face as she felt the stimulating bliss was totally priceless.

After a while, I inserted another digit. It was _just_ enough to hear a whine from her mouth. She gnaws at her bottom lip trying to keep herself from moaning. She's had enough. I should be nice, right. That's until she sneaks my name out from her mouth and grips my wrist even tighter.

_"Bebe,"_ I pull my fingers out of her and she whimpers at my absence. Releasing my free arm, I place it on her chin and she watches as I put the two fingers in my mouth and, in a sense, taste her.

When I coat my digits in saliva, I smile at her. Pink dusts off her cheeks. Moving her black locks on the shell of her ear, I whisper, "You taste so _fucking_ good." And I kiss the side of her face.

She lets out a deep breath and grabs my hand. "Wow, Bebe. That was really hot." Wendy twists her fingers around mine. "It almost makes me want to go down on you."

I chuckle. "Really?"

Wendy leans in and gets within kissing distance of me. _"Almost,"_ She grabs her book and shuffles through the pages. That teasing little minx. I take my own book and try to get my mind off what just happened. Perks of being best friends.

"No homo, right?" she says.

"Yeah, no homo."

* * *

_**So yeah. A girl on girl fic. I think it was okay. How did you guys like it? I feel like Bendy is the only yuri kind of couple I like in South Park. And I don't even like Bebe.**_

_**Anyways, please read and review! I adore all of you guys!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


End file.
